Brotherly love
by Pixieblade
Summary: Written with the idea of what would Doku think if he found out about HakkaixGojyo? "I expect something better than rubber fishing worms this time too." MA-NWS


Title: **Brotherly Love**

Rating/Pairing: MA/58

AN: Written for the comment about what would happen if Doku found out about Hakkai and Gojyo.

He hadn't let them know he was coming. He thought it'd be a surprise since everything was calm again and all the bad guys, so to speak, were nothing more than the smoke and shadows left to scare the kids with. Like he said, he thought it'd be a surprise.

"What the _**hell**_ do you two think you're doing?!"

He didn't mean to bellow. He didn't mean to blanch dried corn husk white, or to have the scarlet flush of anger and embarrassment splash across his face like the fiery hair of his adorable little brother who was now…he was now…hell, he couldn't even describe what they were doing. There were, there were, there were _things_ in places that shouldn't have them, and he really wasn't ready for his _little_ brother to have that talk with him.

"Shit. Come on, 'Kai, let me down for a minute."

"Why? _He_ walked in on _us_; I don't see the need to explain myself to someone who doesn't know how to use a door bell."

"'Kai, man, seriously, let me down for a second."

"Fine." The sound of the vines slithering away, their soft rustling and the squelching sound as they slipped out of their various…positions, made Doku shiver. That didn't sound pleasant, no matter the hint of embarrassed euphoria slapped across Gojyo's skin, along with the hand prints and claw marks.

He wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that his little brother and the 'oh so polite' healer who always helped Yaone, Kou and even himself out during the various battles were lovers, or the fact that his brother was trussed up against the wall like a bird for the pot, completely naked except for his boots, those moss green vines of the converted youkai slivering over his skin, violating him in unseemly ways, or the fact that he was getting hard just watching them thrust in and out of his ass and mouth.

He watched, struck silent as those same inhumanly strong vines became silken cords that carefully, he'd even say tenderly, slipped out and lowered him to the ground, as they went and caressed Gojyo's cheek before retracting into the constant tattoo pattern across the moon pale healer's skin. Gojyo following in their wake to lean heavily on the smaller man whose clawed hands came up automatically to wrap a soothing aura of green healing chi around him like a big fluffy towel.

It was the act of true trust and love. He coughed a bit, fidgeting where he was in the doorway when Gojyo leaned in and kissed Hakkai full on the mouth; hell, he could even see their tongues sliding against each other. He wasn't wanted nor needed he figured, turning to leave.

"Hey, Bro?"

"Yeah?" he glanced over his shoulder at the pair and noticed in the three seconds it's taken him to start walking away Hakkai had put on a deep emerald robe and was helping Gojyo slouch into a burgundy one of his own.

"Thanks for stopping by, buy we're good. You don't need to try and baby sit me anymore or make up for anything. I've got a family now and we're okay."

Doku smiled at his little…no, the little defenseless brother he left all those years ago was a man now, he was all grown-up and could make his own choices in life and if he wanted to choose the gentle healer who could hold his own in a battle or in the bedroom, who was tenderly brushing back the sweat slicked vermillion hair or fussing with the fastening of the robe. Who gave off an aura that banished those who meant them harm and welcomed those who were their friends so openly, then he had nothing to complain about.

"Yeah well, just remember to come by our place for Christmas, got it? Kou and Yaone want to show you the new Hontou Castle."

He waved over his head and walked out of the room, pausing once by the door before it closed and glanced at Hakkai measuringly.

"Of course that means the whole family. I expect something better than rubber fishing worms this time too. Now that you've actually got someone with taste and all that. See ya."

He smiled as the door clicked shut and Gojyo's raised voice about worms and ungrateful idiots rose on the wind followed immediately by Hakkai's placating tones.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be bad to have another healer in the family after all," he chuckled happily and walked off into the surrounding forest, leaving the two to make their future…together.

Fin.


End file.
